


It's Gonna Be Alright

by missmichellebelle



Series: Paper Flowers [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Coma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, his dad is supportive, but—they don't talk about the hospital, or about Blaine. It's better. </p><p>[Kurt's POV, takes place between chapter 21 and 22 of Something To Sleep To]</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gonna Be Alright

"You're home."

Kurt hisses as the paper slices at his finger, and he pulls it away, looking at the cut. It's not bleeding, thankfully, but it still stings pretty badly. He sticks it in his mouth, turning to look towards where his dad is standing at the foot of the stairs.

He's trying. Kurt isn't sure exactly what happened, or who talked to him, but he knows his dad is trying.

"Yeah," Kurt replies, once his finger is out of his mouth. Burt sticks his hands in his pockets, but doesn't move further into the room.

"Usually you're at the hospital by the time I get home," Burt says after too many long moments of silence, and Kurt wraps his arms around himself defensively. Yeah, his dad is supportive, but—they don't talk about the hospital, or about Blaine. It's better.

"I was… Doing something." He probably won't finish now. His finger hurts, and he's supposed to be at the hospital in a little over an hour. He likes to be there early—can't help it, most of the time. It's easier to do homework when he's a minute's run away from Blaine rather than a drive.

"Ah." The stairs creak slightly as Burt shifts. "Flowers, right?" Kurt looks over at him in surprise. "Carole told me about 'em."

 _Oh_. Kurt has to wonder how much Carole has told his dad at this point. He knows he should probably thank her, even if he isn't exactly sure what she's done for him. He's almost positive that this unspoken truce happened because of her intervention.

"You've always been a crafty kid," Burt continues. He's taken a few steps into the room, and Kurt traces a finger over the pretty purple paper that will—hopefully—become a tulip. "Has he seen them?"

Kurt swallows, his nerves suddenly derailed, and he can't look at his dad when he answers.

"…I don't know." He hasn't asked. Not that Blaine can really answer him. They do interact now, if that's what it can be called. But Blaine can't do more than move his eyebrows, shake or nod his head. If he's curious about the flowers, he hasn't shown it, and Kurt can't bring himself to talk about them.

His dad's warm, heavy hand settles on his shoulder—it's one of the first comforting touches he's had, since Blaine woke up. Carole and Cooper had both hugged him a few times, but it wasn't the same. Kurt's _needed_ his dad through all of this, but it's hard when his dad doesn't understand. Because Blaine is a stranger in everyone's eyes—not in Kurt's never in Kurt's, but to everyone else Kurt is acting crazy.

Maybe he _is_ crazy.

Blaine doesn't know him. He looks at Kurt warmly, kindly, but with confusion, and Kurt fights with all the strength he has to keep the tears back. Even with that, it doesn't seem to work. He hasn't let himself cry, hasn't let himself give up on all the things his head has built—the Blaine he built, the Blaine he looked forward to, because that Blaine can still be real, can't he?

"It's okay," his dad whispers, gruff, and Kurt is crying. It's a slow, steady stream of tears—not the sobs he's felt try to fight through him, escape through noises and gasps. Just tears, falling faster and faster as the seconds pass, until Kurt is turning his his chair and burying his face in his dad's stomach.

"It's okay, Kurt," his dad says again, hands pressing warm and comforting to his upper back. Burt lets him cry, doesn't ask him about it, just keeps the comforting weight of his touch where Kurt needs it.

" _Dad_ ," he whimpers, and holds fast to him, not even kicking up a fuss when Burt starts petting at his hair.

His dad might not get it, or support it, but… He can give Kurt this. And right now, it's something Kurt needs.

"Maybe you should stay home tonight?" Burt asks after awhile, when Kurt's shoulders have stopped shaking so violently. It's hesitant, a question rather than a demand—even though Burt could tell him to stay, could _make_ him stay. He doesn't, and that speaks more words than his dad ever could.

"No." Kurt's voice is wobbly, wrecked from crying, but it's sure. "No, Blaine, he—he's expecting me there." Kurt pulls back, rubs at his eyes, is already mentally thinking about how long it will take to make himself presentable again.

Burt smiles at him sadly, but he just gives a nod.

"Alright." Burt takes a step back, and Kurt composes himself. "Alright. You—you give that boy my best, okay?"

Kurt stares at his dad in surprise, and, even though he's just finished a crying jag, he smiles—just a little, just enough.

"I will."


End file.
